Serendipity
by Lindt Luirae
Summary: It's tough being a med-student but between running into her ex-boyfriend and his actress fiancée, and meeting her favourite author Kakashi Hatake, Sakura thinks that could be the least of her worries. [KakaSaku], AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Serendipity**

/ˌsɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪti/

 _noun_

The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 3,760 words.

 _Italicised sentences = Inner thoughts._

...

* * *

Sakura Haruno hummed quietly to herself as she waited in line for her coffee, foot tapping out a rhythm on the floor.

It was a good day, summer was coming to an end and the weather was a pleasant mix of sunny and cool. She finally was on a break from university work and being out in a crowd and seeing people was a nice change of scenery after being holed up in her apartment studying day and night for the past three months. The fact that she graduates after one more year was a bonus.

Of course, the good day couldn't possibly last. Not for Sakura Haruno, at least.

"Well if that isn't Sakura!" The sound of her name made her look up, and oh boy, did she wish she hadn't.

Walking her way was a couple she was all too familiar with now, and not really by choice as everyone seemed to want to shove the fact down people's throat by force. The man —dark hair, mysterious ebony eyes, lean strong build— Sasuke Uchiha, also known as her ex-boyfriend had his arm wrapped around a redhead's waist. Karin Uzumaki, the name came to her without much struggle. The woman was a famous actress and a gorgeous one too.

To her endless dismay, every appearance they made in public always managed to hit front lines of every gossip magazine in this miserable town known as Konoha and eventually and inevitably her coffee table.

She didn't hate Karin, not really— well, at least not passionately. The red-haired actress was what some might call an insufferable bitch but it wasn't her fault Sasuke was a cheating bastard, no matter how much Sakura wished it was. Sakura just couldn't help but resent her a little for ruining her perfect (albeit rose-coloured) image of said man.

Of course, that all was years ago when they were still in high school and she was as pathetic and naive as a girl hopelessly in love could get.

Now, three years later, Sasuke was still with Karin. It baffled her, to say the least. Karin didn't have much going for her in the personality department (understatement of the year) and she was overly into PDA (something Sasuke didn't tolerate well). What was it that Sakura lacked, exactly? The rosette couldn't help but wonder with a twinge of bitterness as she studied the approaching couple.

They were now within greeting distance and she steeled her nerves. It wouldn't do to let him know he still had a small effect on her. "Oh, is that you Sasuke? Wow, it's been so long!" _Wish it'd been longer._

He smirked easily as he guided the redhead into line. "It has indeed. I haven't seen you since graduation."

Sakura hummed, mentally preparing herself for an emotionally exhausting conversation. She wondered if she could somehow escape as soon as she got her coffee, and wished the workers would hurry up. "Well, you know how life works. I've been busy."

He nodded in agreement, with that same familiar lift of the corner of his mouth she once liked. _Ugh, puke._ "Hmm, I know. What are you studying?"

Sakura could help but smirk; she worked damn hard to get into a good university and she was proud of herself and her achievements, that she could definitely admit. "Medicine. Almost done with it... you?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, but there was a slight stiffening along his shoulder line, "Finished law school and went back to playing football."

Yikes, the last thing anyone wanted was for Sasuke to be a cop. That spoke of disaster. He was just too cocky for his own good— something Sakura once found attractive but now cringed at.

"Yeah, maybe stick with football." She agreed, moving to accept her drink with a barely concealed sigh of relief. "Well, I should get going, I have an appointment. Nice catching up with you." She forced herself to nod goodbye to Karin too as she moved out of the line.

She was about to leave— scramble the hell out of there because his presence brought back really unpleasant memories of an insecure past-self she wished to banish— when Karin's voice caught her attention, "Go on. Invite her."

Sakura reluctantly turned back to face the couple with a curious eyebrow raise, "Invite me to what?"

"Our wedding. It's next week."

Sakura froze, and she had to make a conscious effort not to look like she walked into a solid brick wall. _Wedding? ...wedding!?_

 _That little bastard— piece of fucking trash— asshole— little fucking—_ "Oh. Oh, congratulations you guys!"

Her voice came out a little strained and she winced. _Ugh, way to show him I'm over him._

"It would be lovely if you'd attend," Karin said, smiling in that same pretty way she did on camera. _Ugh..._ "Bring along a date too."

"Um," Sakura was a breath away from declining, claiming she needed to be on the other side of the country because she sure felt like it at the moment but then she caught sight of Sasuke's challenging gaze and wow, _fuck him, fuck that asshole, I'll show him,_ "Sure. I'll be there. Just text me the details."

She finally waved and hurried out of Starbucks. Once outside, she paused to take a deep breath and violently swear in her mind for agreeing. She was already regretting her decision— She didn't even have a date! She'd rather die than show up to his wedding without a dating. _I'm a fuckin' idiot._

"Hey, watch out!" She didn't think this day could get worse but lo and behold, a man on a bicycle was hurtling towards her at insane speed and she barely had time to jump out of the way and avoid an early death (and fuck, I take up space too dammit, I'm not invisible, you prick!). Her coffee slipped out of her hold, splashing both her and nearby passerby's pants and Sakura fell backwards, and it all seemed to happen in slow motion, much to her horror. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the shocking impact.

Firm arms, however, caught her just in time and she and another person went crashing into the ground. Her back met something firm and warm, knocking the breath out of her and something sharp dragged across her palm causing her to wince. She was only dimly aware of the feeling of a warm liquid trickling down her hand.

She looked down dazedly to see a piece of glass sticking out of her hand and gasped, a pained cry echoing from her throat.

"Hey— hey, are you okay?!" A quiet voice rasped urgently from behind her and she slowly turned to come face to face with...

She gasped again, and not in pain this time. The man holding her was Kakashi Hatake. One of her favourite authors of all time. Oh hell, apparently this day could really get worse.

"I-I..." she stuttered, biting her lip to stop from letting out a pained sound. Her palm was pulsing and throbbing like there was no tomorrow and much to her displeasure, it was staining her clothes. His dark irises slid slowly to her palm then and they widened slightly in alarm, "Damn," he breathed reaching to carefully hold her palm up to inspect the cut, "that looks pretty serious. Come on, you should probably go to the hospital."

The pain had numbed her brain and she was barely aware of him lifting her up to her feet. "H-hospital?" His words suddenly registered in her mind. "W-wait, it's fine. I'm— I'm a med student."

He stared at her, somewhat surprised. "Med student?"

She nodded in confirmation, staggering out of his hold. She needed to get out of there, away from one of her idols, to take care of her hand and hate Sasuke's guts for the entirety of next week. And speaking of that bastard, the last thing she needed was for him to walk out and see her in her miserable state, hot coffee soaking her coat and blood dripping from her hand. "I'll just go home."

Kakashi eyed her disbelievingly for a few seconds before sighing in acceptance, "Alright, I'll drop you."

She stared at him, speechless. He was even nicer than she expected, and he looked even better in reality. She'd only ever seen him on TV doing interviews about his new books. The scar running down his left eye looked even deeper face to face. She wondered how he could still use his eye... okay, she was drifting off topic here and he was now staring expectantly at her.

"Y-you don't need to..." she floundered, embarrassed at having zoned out. "It's a two block walk."

He snorted and completely ignored her as he proceeded to boldly wrap an arm around her waist and began to guide her away, "Don't be silly, you're leaking blood everywhere. I can't leave you like this."

Her mind was grumbling about how troublesome he was being but who was she even kidding, she definitely wanted this man's company for a little while longer, even in her current sorry state that demanded she disappeared from the world's watchful eyes. Kakashi walked her to his car, a shiny black thing that was rather enchanting. She had no idea what kind it was, she really wasn't into cars. But it looked nice, and the seats felt even nicer. She gave him the directions in a daze, her eyes roaming his side profile, mapping every detail.

His hair was darker than it looked on TV. In every interview she watched it was almost white, but looking at it now, it was a platinum shade that really complimented his pale complexion. Faint freckles dotted his nose and cheeks and _why wasn't he a model, anyway?_

Sakura stumbled her way out of the car when Kakashi parked outside her building and to her doorstep, aware of said man following her, looking ready to catch her if she fell. They made it up the six flights of stairs and she fumbled for her keys until they unlocked her door, her fingers now shaking in pain.

She faintly remembered her manners and she turned to him as she hurried towards the kitchen, "Make yourself at home!"

Once inside the familiar walls of her kitchen, she retrieved her first aid kit and got to work, grunting in pain as she extracted the glass shard from her skin. He showed up later, just as she drenched her hand in antiseptic and they both simultaneously winced.

The silver-haired man moved to inspect her work. "Will it need stitches?" he asked curiously, a hint of worry in his tone.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I just need to wrap it up."

He nodded and watched her work. A few moments passed before he broke the silence, and if her ears weren't playing tricks on her, he sounded a little awed. "I didn't imagine you were a doctor, what with the pink hair."

She felt her cheeks flush slightly but didn't look up from her injured hand as she wrapped it up, "It's just pink hair, it doesn't impair my ability to learn."

He nodded absently. "Well, it's nice that you can take care of your injuries by yourself. I wish I could. I hate hospitals."

Her mouth quirked up and she comforted him, "I don't do this often. I rarely get injured, but today's just a bad day it seems."

"Something happened?" He wondered by means of conversation, and when she raised her eyebrows meaningfully, he realised his silly mistake and amended, "other than this I mean."

Sakura sighed dejectedly and got into explaining her morning, all while wondering why she was telling him in the first place. "I ran into my cheating ex-boyfriend and his fiancé. He invited me to his wedding. And I don't have a date. I really shouldn't have accepted."

"Then why did you?" Kakashi arched a questioning eyebrow and she was momentarily distracted by how attractive that simple action was.

"Because... I don't want him to think I'm not over him or something." She muttered embarrassedly and got up. "I'm going to change," she announced if only to escape this particular conversation and glanced down at her coffee stained clothes to cement her point. "There's tea and coffee in the second cabinet, cups in the third, help yourself."

As she hurried to her bedroom, it occurred to her that Kakashi was a stranger —an incredibly attractive one at that—and that it was unwise to have strangers go through your belongings unsupervised but somehow, she didn't mind that much. Besides the fact that she desperately wanted to jump him, the man was a living breathing legend. His books were a bestseller worldwide. She doubted anyone could call themselves a thriller fan and not know who Kakashi Hatake was.

His books were turned into movies, and he even acted in one of them. It was almost disorienting being in the presence of someone so great and successful.

She made a quick work of shedding her clothes and replacing them with a clean red dress that reached her knees.

When she made it back to the kitchen, she found him by the kettle heating some water, back facing her. The sight of his muscled shoulders was definitely distracting. She could almost see every detail, every dip and corner of his beautifully contoured body beneath his tight shirt that was earlier covered by his coat.

He turned and smiled almost sheepishly at her when he noticed her there. Ridiculously, her stomach knotted. Kakashi pointed at a blue book on top of her microwave as he stated. "You read my work."

She wondered why he looked surprised. Most people read his work, really. "Yes. I love your work."

He grinned in that way she was sure gave a few females a heart attack along the way. What with his sharp canines digging slightly in his bottom lip and dimple on his left cheek, "What's your favourite?"

"Um," she paused, going over her mental list of every book of his that she read. It really was hard to pick a favourite, "I really liked House of Crows... Will Of Fire too."

"Ah," he said, almost delighted, "my old work."

"I like your recents too," she assured, "especially Icha Icha, I didn't think you'd ever write romance."

"How badly did I fail?" He joked easily, like they were long-time friends, turning to pour water in his teacup.

"Oh hush," she rolled her eyes. Silly man, it was a bestseller. "It's awesome. I'm glad someone is continuing Jiraiya's work. It was really unfortunate he quit."

Kakashi shrugged and admitted, "He asked me to continue his work— his wife isn't too fond of his more... lewd literature."

Sakura snorted and moved to get herself a cup and a teabag, "Too bad. But hey, you made them even better so I ain't complaining."

Kakashi smiled as he took a sip of his tea, "Honestly I'm facing somewhat of a writer's block lately. Everyone is demanding a new Icha Icha book but I'm not very inspired. I hate repetition. I want to write something different."

Sakura poured herself tea too and turned to regard the incredibly sexy man in her kitchen. How desperate was she that she almost entertained the thought of him having her on the table... "Take your time. A good book is a well-thought-out one."

He hummed thoughtfully. He then started, "Oh, wow, I didn't get your name, did I?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "Right, it's Sakura."

"I'm Kakashi... as you already know." He said with a slight awkwardness that was really funny coming from a man who'd written and published erotic novels. He was slowly proving to her he wasn't all that he showed in interviews. He always looked so self-assured and confident. And yet, here he was in her kitchen, smiling almost bashfully at her.

"Let's make a deal." He abruptly said, almost seeming like he'd suddenly gathered his thoughts and had a stroke of brilliance. "If you let me... base my next character on you— forgive me but you're just terribly intriguing— I'll... accompany you to your ex's wedding."

Sakura nearly dropped her teacup. Her mouth fell open despite her wishes and she stared at him in astonishment. He hastily began to apologise, thinking he'd somehow offended her but she quickly interrupted him, "You'd do that? You'd be my date if I just let you base your character on me?"

Kakashi paused, eyes wide in surprise, probably at her acceptance of the idea, "Well, yeah... it's a big deal to me. Just like your ex's wedding is a big deal to you."

"Nice." She grinned and hopped onto the counter, excitedly, "Please feel free to, then. I expect a nice male protagonist." _Preferably you._

Kakashi threw his head back and laughed. "You got it."

* * *

The next week blurred by, and Sakura saw Kakashi every day. A sudden bout of inspiration appeared to have hit him and he started spending more and more time with her, claiming that talking to her was keeping his inspiration running.

She really didn't mind, he had a brilliant mind and she immensely enjoyed bantering with him. In that single week, they seemed to have built something like a friendship with the undertones of heavy sexual tension.

Sakura tried to convince herself that only she was aware of that tension because there was no question when it came to wanting to jump his bones but hey, you can't blame her, he was a really attractive man. However, she could've sworn she'd sometimes catch him staring at her mouth like he might lunge over the table and kiss her, not that she would have minded. And more often than not, she felt his heavy stare on her back and she took slight pleasure in that although she'd never admit it.

She held onto his arm as they walked into the reception. It was packed and overflowing with people dancing and drinking themselves into a stupor. Strangely, it didn't feel as bad to be there anymore, especially with the company of someone like Kakashi. The night was bound to be entertaining, she thought.

The rosette led him to where Sasuke and Karin were greeting people, the red-head clad in a gorgeous navy dress and Sasuke in a tux.

They both stared at the silver-haired man next to her, looking almost gobsmacked as she introduced him as her date. "Sasuke, Karin, this is Kakashi. Kakashi, these are Sasuke and Karin."

Kakashi nodded politely, a small charming smile tilting the corner of his mouth, "Congratulations. I wish you happiness in your marriage."

They continued to stare until the silver-haired man quirked an amused eyebrow.

"A-ah, forgive me but... are you Kakashi Hatake?" Sasuke asked, eyes drifting between Sakura and the tall man holding her. If the rosette did a happy dance on the inside, she concealed it well from everyone.

"The one and only." Kakashi winked and Sakura had to admit he surely could charm about anyone. "I'll see you two around, yeah? It was nice meeting you. Come on Sakura, I've been dying to try that strawberry tart."

Sakura giggled, following him away. She gave him a thumbs up when out of the newly wedded couple's view. "That was perfect. I can't thank you enough."

"You sure you don't want to make out where they can see for the final touch?" He teased lightly, but something in his eyes told her he wasn't entirely joking.

Her heart pounded. It was moments like this that convinced her the silver-haired man found her attractive, too. "That would make a terribly convenient Icha Icha scene wouldn't it?" She raised a challenging eyebrow instead, despite the heat pooling in her belly.

Kakashi paused and now they were at the edges of the room, next to a pillar and was it just her or was Kakashi backing her into a corner? "Hmm," he hummed contemplatively. "it depends on whether I would have to drag you back to the car and peel this lovely dress off."

His voice dropped to a smokey whisper and her breath hitched. She hadn't realised how badly she wanted him until she could practically feel the heat radiating off his body. His hands landed on her hips and he gently pressed her against the wall, keeping her hidden from view.

"And then what?" Her voice wobbled slightly as she felt his hot breath on her face, electrifying her skin.

His hand landed on the exposed skin of her thigh, where the slit of her dress extended all the way up to her hip and trailed his fingers feather-lightly across it. "And then," he murmured, their noses almost brushing together as his thumb traced the waistband of her panties, "maybe find out if you taste as nice as you look."

Kakashi swallowed her gasp as his mouth captured hers in a hungry kiss and she couldn't help the embarrassingly needy moan that escaped her as his hot tongue traced her lower lip and slipped into her mouth to tangle with her own in a heated dance.

The sound of the wedding faded from her ears to be replaced by the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. His hand continued to trace her sides, pinching her hips closer to him so that their bodies pressed together and her skin was tingling all over. Sakura was about to completely lose herself to the raging fire in her body when Kakashi pulled away from her, lips kiss-swollen and eyes mischievous and dark with something that made her toes curl. "So... car?"

This man was going to be the death of her. "Definitely."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Might do another chapter from Kakashi's point of view depending on the response I receive._**

 ** _Unbeta'd._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count: 7,961.**

 **Warning: Smut at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The once comforting tick-tock sound of his clock that filled the silence was now grating, mocking as it soldiered on while he lay stuck on the same paragraph for the past thirty minutes. He had retyped it no less than seven times and still, it lacked the impact an opening paragraph possessed. How was he supposed to make the book sell if he couldn't hook the readers in from the first page? He had a reputation to uphold!

The first Icha Icha book he published after Jiraiya's retirement, _Icha Icha Gambit_ , was such a great hit it climbed about every chart in multiple countries. Now, a year later, his fanbase was demanding another book and he could do no more than comply.

But the same problem persisted: It just wasn't getting written. Kakashi hated repetition, he hated unoriginality. He wanted to write something new, something different. Groaning, he slumped back in his seat, eyes roaming the familiar walls of his office. It was just past twelve— he had about four hours left before he needed to meet up with Tenzou for lunch and discuss the other man's new gardening book.

 _'Enough of this,'_ he thought with a surge of irritation and clambered to his feet, fingers raking through his mussed up hair. He needed a break, a solid female character breakdown, and coffee.

Grabbing his coat, wallet, and keys, he hurried to his car and away from the four walls that had held him captive for the better part of last week. He drove to the other side of town, deep into the city where a Starbucks laid nestled between two massive brick buildings and parked in a nearby spot.

The weather was nice, slightly on the warmer side, but the cool breeze was a blessing. It blew scattered leaves up, making them flutter in a rapid dance, and discarded them somewhere new. Inspiration was already coming to him in the form of a chance meeting on a fall day —night, perhaps - his female protagonist returning late from a meetup, missing her bus, witnessing an illegal deal… _Hmm…_ he should probably give her a non-threatening appearance to gloss over the sharp-mind she'd have…

"Hey, watch out!" Kakashi's head snapped in the direction of the cry just in time to witness the hurtling bike racing in his and a young woman's direction.

His reflexes saved him from being run over, but not the same could be said about the rosette in front of him, who was falling backwards a second later. Kakashi didn't think, didn't weigh the pros and cons, and quickly stepped forward to catch her, but that resulted in both of them impacting the pavement with a force that knocked the air out of him. Kakashi wheezed, a shock of pain raced up his spine and he winced.

The only thing that distracted him off the pain in his ass (and maybe he should use that expression in his new book) was the pained cry of the pink haired woman in his hold. He forced his head up, concerned for her well being. "Hey- hey, are you okay?"

Shiny, emerald green eyes slowly met his, looking a little like a forest out of this world, and they widened as she gasped— and he might've wondered what warranted her shock except in that second he was utterly and ridiculously captured by her eyes because never had he seen such clear, lively green before.

"I-I…" she stuttered, and his eyes immediately fell to her mouth —pink as her hair, plump, teeth sinking into the soft flesh— and as distracting as the sight was, it didn't keep him from noticing her crimson drenched hand. _Oh._ A piece of glass was sticking out of her palm, and it looked very painful.

"Damn," he breathed, reaching to carefully inspect the cut with ginger fingers. Her skin was warm, the back of her hand smooth and soft to the touch. He would've taken the time to admire it had her injury not looked so deep. "That looks pretty serious, come on you should probably go to the hospital."

She seemed in a daze as he helped her to her feet and he was beginning to worry. His words seemed to suddenly register in her mind and she stammered, much like he did whenever the H word was mentioned. "H-hospital? W-wait, it's fine. I'm— I'm a med student."

Well, _that_ he could safely say he wasn't expecting. "Med student?" It wasn't to say she looked dumb, but he had just met her and he could already see the way brightness surrounded her like a warm embrace. From her captivating green eyes to the shine of her almost translucent silk-like skin, to the way her hair seemed to absorb the sunlight above and become the colour of the sunset— someone like her had no business in a place as dull as a hospital.

He realised he was yet to let go of her, and from where he held her, he could see the golden tinge in her eyes, the faint rosiness blooming in her cheeks, the slight moistness of her lips— and then she was regrettably staggering out of his hold, all while nodding and insisting she'll go home.

It was ridiculous that he missed her warmth immediately— even more ludicrous that he was abruptly and inconceivably attracted to a woman he knew for the whole of three minutes. All that aside, the fact stood that her injury was raining crimson droplets on the innocent pavement, and dying her red pea coat a dull maroon colour. He couldn't comprehend how she was calmly chatting with him in her situation. "Alright, I'll drop you."

For a few moments she seemed too stunned to reply, which in itself was curious, and then her eyes slowly roamed every inch of his face like she was studying an unnatural, unworldly phenomena: his eyes, his scar, his hair, his mouth, and finally back to his eyes. Kakashi watched, fascinated, as her cheeks burned an endearing shade of pink and she floundered almost adorably. "Y-you don't have to! It's a two block walk."

"Don't be silly, you're leaking blood everywhere. I can't leave you like this." And he snorted as he said his statement —his sorry excuse of an excuse could hardly fool anyone— his arm wrapped around the shocked rosette's waist and guided her away. Who was he even kidding? That was hardly the reason to why he wanted to drive her home.

Kakashi wasn't particularly a gentleman despite how his fanbase liked to depict him— far from it. He believed he was a man guided by his desires, and right now what he wanted was to spend time with this strangely alluring woman.

Konoha, despite how green and yellow and blue it was, was bleak to his eyes more often than not. In this town, he saw and knew every nook and cranny, and it got repetitive. But here she was a woman straight out of a fantasy book made of sunshine and light and for a few moments, Konoha didn't look very dull anymore.

Throughout the car ride he could practically feel her eyes burning holes in his head, like she found him as fascinating as he found her— and how utterly ridiculous that thought was, for he was as bleak and as dull as his beloved Konoha. And when they finally arrived at their destination, he followed after her like a man possessed.

In his defence, Kakashi felt perfectly justified in his behaviour. He concluded he was experiencing a mild case of love at first sight— and that made him snort again, albeit quieter, he really had no plans creeping this woman out.

Her house was… her, if that made any sense. It was neither tidy nor dishevelled— as bright as she was with teal-coloured cushions and colourful paintings on her walls. She stalked in, throwing a _'make yourself at home!_ ' behind her shoulder, while he remained standing in spot.

She had a large table in front of her shutter-curtained window, a beautiful vase settled in the middle holding lilies. The coffee table by her couches held many magazines and books, and she had shelves dedicated to medical journals in the corner. It looked homey, inviting— maybe it was the fluffy looking pillows on her sofas, maybe it was the flowers, hell, maybe it was the stacks of CDs by her stereo. He didn't know.

He followed after her into what he soon discovered was the kitchen, just in time to witness her drench her hand with antiseptic. A shudder zigzagged down his spine and he was sure he visibly winced as long-forgotten memories of a lost childhood returned to him in the form of injured knees, the cool marble of his kitchen sink beneath him and his dad's constant soothing as he treated his cuts.

Kakashi approached her, unsure what to do with himself, and decided to inspect her work; it looked raw, irritated and very painful still, which was worrying. "Will it need stitches?"

She shook her head. "No, I just need to wrap it up."

Following her statement, she wrapped up her cut with deft fingers, eyes never losing focus. He was embarrassed to admit that he was momentarily distracted by the warm afternoon sun streaming through her window and lighting up her profile. For a split second, she looked like an ethereal creature and he was yet again speechless regarding her profession— unless her job was to stand in a corner as a mini-sun or something he had no idea how she'd fit in, in that miserable, lifeless place… "I didn't imagine you were a doctor, what with the pink hair."

Her cheeks flushed again but she didn't meet his eyes. "It's just pink hair, it doesn't impair my ability to learn."

"Well, it's nice that you can take care of your injuries by yourself. I wish I could. I hate hospitals." Was he rambling? That was a first. What he said was true, nonetheless.

Her mouth quirked up and her voice took on a comforting lilt he was sure she used on her patients. "I don't do this often," She might've even added 'sweetheart' at the end for how lovely she sounded then, "I rarely get injured, but today's just a bad day it seems."

"Something happened?" He wanted to smack himself the moment the words escaped his lips— could he be any more ignorant? He quickly amended his statement, "other than this I mean."

Her dejected sigh almost made him reach over and pat her shoulder, but he curled his fingers in and held them by his side determinedly. "I ran into my cheating ex-boyfriend and his fiancée. He invited me to his wedding. And I don't have a date. I really shouldn't have accepted."

 _Cheating_ ex-boyfriend? Good lord, who was the blind asshole that cheated on her? For a few seconds, Kakashi was stunned into silence. He just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of someone cheating on this woman. "Then why did you?"

"Because... I don't want him to think I'm not over him or something," the rosette murmured embarrassed and quickly scrambled onto her feet. "I'm going to change!" she announced in a strained voice, throwing a quick look down at her ruined outfit before meeting his eyes for barely a split second. "There's tea and coffee in the second cabinet, cups in the third, help yourself."

Well, he could safely say he just sent her running for the hills. Kakashi snorted and turned to look for the cabinet she mentioned. He set the water boiling and retrieved a mug, and it was then that his eyes fell on a familiar teal coloured book; it sat innocently on the top of her microwave, his name on the spine. _Icha, Icha Gambit._

 _Oh._ The tea lay momentarily forgotten as he double-checked that it was really _Icha Icha Gambit_ she had in her kitchen.

Ignoring how ridiculously arousing it was that she read his smutty literature _in the kitchen_ , he was suddenly enlightened to her strange reaction upon their meeting. She knew who he was— it wasn't that he was unknown, he was rather popular— but again, he was surprised by how much her appearance didn't match her personality. He took her for someone who enjoyed romance rather than thriller and mystery novels. _How curious…_

He sensed her entrance almost a second later and turned to face her. She now wore a pretty red dress that reached just above her knees, exposing her milky, lean legs, and had her hair up in a ponytail. To distract himself off how utterly appealing she looked, he pointed at his book, "You read my work."

Her lips curled into a pretty smile. "Yes. I love your work."

Kakashi felt his stomach clench pleasantly and his ego inflate _just_ a little bit. He couldn't help the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth no matter how ridiculous it felt in that second because he knew many people who were fans of his books - gorgeous men and women who gave him a lot of their attention - but it seemed he was already so smitten by the rosette it was absurd. "What's your favourite?" When she ran over a list of his old work, his heart thrummed faster against his chest.

"I like your recents too," she confessed with a lopsided smile, "especially Icha Icha, I didn't think you'd ever write romance."

"How badly did I fail?" The words tumbled out of his mouth easily, so self-deprecating in a way he only ever allowed himself to be around Tenzou, and he turned to pour water in his teacup before he could ponder the reason of his easy-nature around this woman and freak himself out.

"Oh shush." He heard rather than saw her eye-roll for it echoed clearly in her tone. "It's awesome. I'm glad someone is continuing Jiraiya's work. It was really unfortunate he quit."

Rather than dwell on how unprecedented it was for an author to let his fan continue his original work and the set of burdens that accompanied that task, Kakashi was again too distracted by the knowledge that this woman read, and loved the smut he— and before him, Jiraiya— wrote.

He had many female fans, but the way they spoke of his books when he met them— the way their cheeks flushed embarrassingly sometimes, and the way their eyes would have trouble meeting his, it was obvious they weren't entirely comfortable with publicly advertising the fact that they read erotic literature. And that was okay, really. Almost even expected.

The anomaly here was his rose-haired host. Either she was just that confident in her sexuality or she didn't care because he wrote the books. And either way, it was strangely charming.

"He asked me to continue his work— his wife isn't too fond of his more... lewd literature." Kakashi shrugged at last, stirring sugar into his tea and wondering if maybe— perhaps— his new Icha Icha lead needed to be someone like this woman. Smart, disarming, confident, not afraid of talking to strangers...

The woman snorted— and Kakashi could confidently say he'd never heard someone snort attractively before, failed to even perceive it was possible until this moment— and moved to prepare tea for herself. "Too bad. But hey, you made them even better so I ain't complaining."

Kakashi brought the rim of his cup to his lips and took a sip in hopes of hiding the smile helplessly blooming there. No matter how many compliments he'd gotten in his lifetime, they never failed to flatter him. And feeling a blush threaten to colour his cheeks he began yet again, rambling, and if you haven't already gathered as much, Kakashi wasn't one to ramble. But he was discovering all sorts of new things about himself today; such as that he was, in fact, capable of being pathetically attracted to a woman he just met. "Honestly I'm facing somewhat of a writer's block lately. Everyone is demanding a new Icha Icha book but I'm not very inspired. I hate repetition. I want to write something different."

The rosette turned to face him and regarded him from behind sooty lashes. The emerald of her eyes seemed to darken a few shades, and they roamed his face very briefly. When she spoke, and he wasn't sure if she even realised this, but her voice dropped an octave lower. "Take your time. A good book is a well thought out one."

He really couldn't help it. He just couldn't. His mind short-circuited. The way she spoke the first bit, it dragged his mind towards much less impure matters. It made Kakashi think of other things he would have fancied taking his time doing which involved discovering where the milky skin of her neck lead… "Hmm..." The low-cut dress she wore left her neck deliciously exposed to his thirsty eyes, and with every breath she took he followed the hypnotising, soft rise and fall of her breasts beneath the thin material. Kakashi didn't need to check to know she wore no bra.

He wondered what her skin would feel like beneath his touch, probably silky and smooth, and if her composure would finally crumble and she'd blush were he to whisper something sinful in her ear.

Kakashi forcefully, and reluctantly snapped himself out of his musings. The curse of being a smut writer with an eye for detail... And then, and as abruptly, he realised he didn't even know this woman's name. Kakashi suddenly wanted to smack his forehead against the closest, sufficiently solid surface. "Oh, wow. I didn't get your name, did I?"

She laughed, and it was a soft, reverberating sound that sat pleasantly in his ears. "Right. It's Sakura."

Sakura. Like her petal rose-coloured hair. It was very fitting, really. Almost ridiculously so.

Silence stretched between them for one long moment and for some strange, unknown reason, Kakashi found himself saying, "I'm Kakashi… as you already know." Because that's what you do when someone introduces themselves to you, right? You say it back… even if they already knew quite well exactly who you are. If his awkwardness leaked into his voice, she showed no recognition of it.

Instead, she smiled again in that horribly endearing way. Her cheeks popped slightly, coloured with the faintest of pinks and her eyes cast away almost shyly. Apparently his dork's rare surfacing was more awkward than discussing erotic literature with the man who wrote said literature.

This woman was a strange mix of confusing, alluring and adorable. He could imagine her in a sunflower dress in a garden as colourful as her presence just as well as he could imagine her as a devastating seductress working as a spy.

Holy shit.

"Let's make a deal." The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about them. "If you let me… base my next character on you— forgive me but you are incredibly intriguing— I'll accompany you to your ex's wedding."

Sakura's mouth parted and she gaped at him, green eyes wide with astonishment.

Kakashi quickly reviewed what he said and wondered if he had perhaps offended her. He had just suggested he base the protagonist of his next book on her… his book that was basically smut through and through. _Oh. Hatake, you idiot._ He was already stumbling over himself in his haste to apologise and retrace their steps back to safer conversation ground.

That was until she interrupted him, voice full of unconcealed awe. "You'd do that? You'd be my date if I just let you base your character on me?"

Kakashi's heart did a stupid little stutter at her response and he stammered, "Well, yeah… it's a big deal to me. Just like your ex's wedding is a big deal to you."

"Nice," she grinned —and it was really just devastatingly beautiful on her face— and hopped onto the counter behind her, "please feel free to, then. I expect a nice male protagonist."

Kakashi was so taken aback by how this particular encounter went that he found himself throwing his head back and letting out an elated laugh as tension left his shoulders for the first time in a week. "You got it."

/

* * *

You'd think Kakashi would have found a way to work around his crazy infatuation with Sakura by now, having spent the last six days lounging around her living room, laptop on his lap, typing away furiously as his fingers raced to keep pace with his brain and the countless ideas brewing in there. But no, he absolutely hadn't. Not even one bit.

To be fair, for her part, Sakura quietly watched him over the top of her book, never disturbing him but then again, her presence alone could be very distracting sometimes. He had trouble not naming his protagonist Sakura —how creepy would that be?— and instead settled on Hana. Sakura seemed to like that which he counted as a small win. The problem was —well, it wasn't _exactly_ a problem seeing as his book was meant to be smutty, it was just terribly out of character for him— was that he had already managed to write six pages of steamy smut just looking at Sakura's milky legs and the enticing dip of her collarbones.

Kakashi wasn't even going to pretend that he didn't notice the heightened sexual tension between them. And that made everything harder because for the life of him, Kakashi didn't know how long he'd be able to resist Sakura. He wanted her badly. In a way he had never wanted anyone else. He was sure if he managed to get her in his bed it would be the most mind-blowing sex he'd ever had. He would take his sweet time exploring every inch of her supple body with his touch and mouth, and he would enjoy every little sound she made immensely. Kakashi would make sure that by the time he was done with her, she'd be a panting, quivering, boneless mess of satisfaction on his sheets, hair fanning out across the white pillows, milky skin marked with his touch.

And then he would touch her some more just to watch her tremble at his fingertips, body over-sensitised and skin flushed. And when she'd come again, he would lick up every last drop of her orgasm until she was screaming and thrashing beneath him. He would make sure he gave her pleasure like no one before him.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked quietly from her place on the couch, legs over the armrest, lean and exposed, head nuzzled into the teal cushion.

She looked so comfortable, so at ease in his presence that for a moment he was overcome with the urge to get up and lay down next to her. Perhaps it wasn't just physical attraction he had towards Sakura, who never failed to be a respectable host whenever he was over. They had developed something of a friendship the past week as he took pleasure in discovering exactly how brilliant her mind was and how well it matched his, almost as much as he enjoyed the sight of her exposed legs.

"Would you happen to have beer?"

Her answering smile said it all.

/

* * *

If Kakashi had found Sakura enticing in a blood-stained coat, you could probably imagine his reaction when she opened the door to her apartment and stepped out, clad in a turquoise dress that touched the ground, low v-neck exposing just enough of the smooth skin of her breasts. The dress —and he was in love with it already— had a slit on the side that extended so far up her leg it was almost obscene. God he fucking loved the dress. He loved it so much he wanted to take it off her and have it pool around her ankles so that she was gloriously exposed to his eyes.

Kakashi could only watch her in stunned silence as she greeted him with a shy smile and did a little twirl. "How do I look?"

 _Good enough to eat._ She looked good enough to be devoured and his fingers itched dully with the ache to touch her. The words were at the tip of his tongue but he swallowed them down forcefully. "Beautiful. Blue is really your colour." He was damn proud of himself for how smooth his voice sounded, not betraying any of his inner thoughts.

The blush that bloomed in her cheeks was definitely worth it.

The true test of resisting temptation, however, really, finally, started in the car. Sakura drove as opposed to him doing so and that left him with enough time and space to study her side profile. When sitting down, the slit of her dress exposed her thigh all the way up to her hip and Kakashi honest to fucking god nearly reached over and rested his hand on the skin there. He wanted to squeeze the muscle and massage it so badly he had to fist his hands at his sides to prevent himself from giving in.

 _You can be a gentleman Hatake, act like it, act like it._ Oh, who was he even kidding, his thoughts were filthy ninety-percent of the time, gentleman his ass. No gentleman could possibly entertain the thought of reaching across the console between the two seats and delving their fingers into their date's panties.

Just when Kakashi's stretched-thin self-control threatened to snap, Sakura parked the car in front of their destination and got out. He let out a small sigh or relief and followed suit. Time to practice being a gentleman. Fake it till you make it, Kakashi.

They arrived fashionably late, way after the vows and Sakura automatically held onto his elbow as they entered the party scene and led him straight to the newly-wedded couple. The woman he recognised as Karin Uzumaki, the popular actress that starred in Team Taka. The male he also surprisingly recognised as Sasuke Uchiha from the few football games we watched with Naruto, his adopted brother. The blond was obsessed with the Uchiha.

The couple's stares of shock didn't escape him as Sakura introduced them. "Sasuke, Karin, this is Kakashi. Kakashi, these are the newlyweds, Karin and Sasuke."

Kakashi gave a polite nod although he was wholly consumed with the feeling of Sakura's body heat fanning his side. "Congratulations. I wish you happiness in your marriage."

They continued to stare at him and he quirked an amused eyebrow. He wasn't exactly used to being gawked at even as popular as he was.

"A-ah, forgive me but... are you Kakashi Hatake?" Sasuke asked, eyes drifting between him and Sakura with a hint of disbelief in his gaze.

"The one and only." Kakashi winked at him, easily wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist. The proximity was immediately intoxicating as the soft curves of her side pressed lightly against his. Oh, well, he tried to be a gentleman. He was giving up. And now he wanted her all to himself away from everyone's watchful eyes. "I'll see you two around, yeah? It was nice meeting you. Come on Sakura, I've been dying to try that strawberry tart."

The rosette giggled, such a pretty sound bursting from between her rose-coloured lips as he guided her away from the stunned couple's view. She gave him a thumbs up, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her lip as she tried to resist the smile tugging at her mouth. "That was perfect. I can't thank you enough."

"You sure you don't want to make out where they can see for the final touch?" He teased lightly, although he wasn't entirely joking because if she did say yes, he was actually willing to drag her back to the middle of the room and dominate her mouth with his tongue where everyone else could see. Maybe then the few men who couldn't stop staring at her legs would get the hint and know the rosette was with him.

"That would make a terribly convenient Icha Icha scene wouldn't it?" She raised a challenging eyebrow, her eyes mischievous. _Huh, that wasn't a no._

Well, to hell with it. They were at the edges of the room and damned if he waited another second. He strategically manoeuvred them to the corner until Sakura's back met the pillar that hid them from view and hummed contemplatively when her eyes curiously scanned his face. "It depends on whether I would have to drag you back to the car and peel this lovely dress off."

His need had leaked into his voice and it came out slightly breathy as it fanned across her cheek— he hadn't even realised he was leaning closer to her but now that he did, he found it hard to resist stopping. Sakura's breath hitched as his hands landed on her hips and pressed her further against the wall— the feeling of her skin beneath his fingertips nearly made him moan.

"And then what?" Her voice wobbled slightly, but the reciprocated need there was unmistakable.

He let his fingertips trail along the exposed skin with feather light touches, stroking along the smoothness of her upper thigh, right below the slit of her dress. "And then," he murmured, leaning even closer so that their noses almost brushed together, his thumb sinking beneath the edge of her dress to trace the waistband of her panties— he didn't need to look to know it was made of lace. "maybe find out if you taste as nice as you look."

He swallowed her gasp as he pressed their mouths together, at last. He kissed her with need, his tongue tracing along her lower lip and slipping into her mouth to tangle with hers; she tasted like mint and heat and it was wonderful, especially when she moaned heatedly into his mouth and he felt it reverberate through her chest.

Kakashi had to pull away when his need for oxygen became too great and he took a second to appreciate how pretty she looked when her green eyes were half-lidded and lips kiss-swollen. Gods, he couldn't wait to discover how well she looked post-coital bliss but he had to explicitly confirm that she wanted this, too. "So… car?"

Her eyes traced along his neck and jaw up to his eyes and what he saw there made his stomach tighten. "Definitely."

That was all he needed. Having been granted her consent, he threaded their fingers together and stalked out of the party with her hot on his heels.

He wasn't one for car sex but like hell he was going to pass this up. No sooner than the door shut behind him that he had her in his lap. She squealed in surprise but giggled in embarrassment when he steadied her with two hands on her hips. There was a quiet moment where they just stared into each other's eyes with mounting tension, her thumbs drawing circular figures on his neck while his did the same on her hips.

Sakura broke the eye contact first, emerald orbs sliding down to fix steadily on his lips as she spoke. "You're really…" she trailed off, leaning closer so that their breaths mixed together, "really… sexy."

She touched their lips together gingerly at first as if she was testing the waters but then her kiss grew bolder, needier, and her hips ground against his crotch in small waves that left him a little short of breath.

If she thought he was sexy, then she was positively arousing. His fingers skimmed along her thighs again, this time inching her dress up as he went until her lace panties were exposed and he broke their kiss to get a look at the black material that covered her.

Good god, he was going to devour her. But first thing's first. He pulled the straps of her dress down her arms and let the garment fall away to expose her pert breasts. Two rosy nipples stood erect in the slightly cool air of the car and his mouth watered. Sakura's cheeks were flushed the darkest of pinks he'd seen yet but she didn't shy away from his gaze on her and for some reason, he found that incredibly sexy.

He let his hands leisurely trail up along her thighs and up her sides until they rested beneath the modest swell of her chest. He could feel her heated eyes on him as he let his thumbs brush across the tightened buds. Sakura shivered and with it shattered the little self-control he had left. The rosette gasped loudly when he engulfed one rosy bud with his mouth, her back instantly arching and her head falling back. She squirmed wildly in his lap as his lips and teeth tugged and sucked on the delicate flesh until he was as hard as the nipple in his mouth.

She was so sensitive, so responsive, like a woman straight out of his dreams and he took his time giving her other breast the same treatment until she was practically quivering, her breathing loud in his ears and the smell of her arousal thick in his nose. He mouthed kisses up her chest, teeth scraping lightly across her collarbones and tongue tracing their graceful dip. Sakura's chest continued to heave under his ministrations and he pressed his lips to her throat right over her pulse point in an open-mouthed kiss, sucking gently at the thundering pulse and inhaling her addicting scent until his head was dizzy and he was throbbing for her.

"Kakashi," she moaned in his ear, and it was about the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. Her hand landed on his crotch and palmed him through his pants, making his breath stutter out of him.

He desperately wanted her. Kakashi let his thumb press down on the front of her panties and Sakura immediately responded with arching into his touch, her breath hitching loudly. The fabric there was wet already and he circled gingerly over her swollen clit, watching as her body practically came alive beneath his touch and her moans became needier. He was drunk on the sight of her flushed skin, and the way her lips kept parting to let out soft whimpers and moans did nothing to slow down his pulse.

His thumb dug between her folds, pressing more firmly against her pulsating clit and Sakura practically sobbed at the sensation it caused. Kakashi would've enjoyed teasing her more but the need to touch her skin was making him a little dizzy and he tugged her panties aside to press his thumb directly against the tightened button and rub fast little circles on the moist skin.

Sakura's breath hitched again and her nails dug into his shoulders as her hips bucked against his touch, grinding against his fingers in a way that made his mouth go dry. His digits moved lower without instruction, sinking fully into her wet heat and curling against her walls.

Kakashi growled at the feeling of her, his mouth finding hers again and plundering it with his tongue until her moans grew too loud and she was having trouble focusing on their kiss. Her walls squeezed him rhythmically and with every quick little thrust of his fingers, she grew wetter, tighter. "You're so wet, baby, look at you, you're dripping for me." He hadn't really meant to say that out loud but when all Sakura did was moan and tighten even more around his fingers, he figured she didn't mind dirty talk.

"K-Kakashi, I-I'm— oh!" Her head fell back to expose the glistening column of her neck and she let out a long drawn out moan that went straight to his cock.

His fingers continued their quick little strokes as he attached his lips to her jaw and nipped and kissed the skin there until her hips stopped wildly bucking against him and liquid heat was trickling down his fingers. Sakura's forehead fell against his shoulder and she panted into the material of his white dress shirt, the heat of her breath sinking into his skin. He was still painfully hard and straining against the confines of his pants but he patiently waited for the rosette to regain her breathing, pressing small comforting kisses to the side of her head as he withdrew his fingers from her heated body. His hands roamed her back and hips, tugging and rubbing against both the exposed and clothed skin, just enjoying the feel of feminine curves pressed into his hands but he was too keyed up to attempt to calm his ragged breathing and he buried his face in her hair.

"Sakura," he murmured, inhaling the sweet mix of her body scent, hair wash and arousal and feeling his head grow even lighter, "I'm going to take you, now."

He wasn't oblivious to the small shiver that zigzagged down her spine and the rosette straightened immediately, her fingers finding the button of his dress pants and undoing it. He helped her tug his pants down by lifting his hips up enough for her to pull them down his thighs and she did so by digging her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and yanking both his underwear and pants down in one go. His member slapped lightly against his stomach, standing proudly under her intense gaze. Precum coated the deep red tip, forming a small white pearl over the slit and Sakura's thumb swiped it off and brought it to her lips. She sucked her finger between her lips and Kakashi watch with growing desire as her tongue ran over the digit and her eyes met his in a heated match.

"Hmm..." She let go of her finger with a small pop and licked her lips. "You taste nice."

Kakashi captured her mouth in a hungry kiss flipping her on the space next to him so that she was lying on her back and his body was crushing her into the seat. His fingers made a quick work of tugging her panties down her lean legs, leaving them to tangle with her heel.

Knowing their position was bound to cause some discomfort, he pulled them up to a sitting position again with her thighs astride his waist and reclined the seat some. Sakura's hand was already reaching for his pulsating length and aligning it with her entrance.

"Whoa— wait!" Kakashi hurriedly stopped her from sinking on his cock, steadying her hips with his hands. "There's condoms in my back pocket, just—"

Sakura giggled and kissed him. "Shhh, I'm on birth control... okay?"

Kakashi let out a tension-releasing chuckle and kissed her as he gripped her hips tighter and helped her sink on him. His tip nudged her entrance, parted her folds and pushed into her until he was buried deep inside tight, wet, heat and his breath punched out of him in one go.

Sakura moaned, her fingers tugging at his hair and her teeth sinking in her lip. Kakashi tangled his fingers in her carefully curled hair, mussing it up, and pulled her into a heated kiss, replacing her teeth with his own as he tugged and nipped at the soft flesh, sucking it into his mouth and letting go with a teasing tug of sharp teeth. He followed the action by engulfing her mouth with his and pushing his tongue into her mouth to rub against hers.

Sakura moaned into his mouth, hips grinding against his and effectively strangling the breath out of him at the feeling of incredible tightness pulsing wildly around his cock. His fingers dug hard into her hips, probably hard enough to leave bruises but he was suddenly too busy being focused on the feeling of his cock sinking in and out of her slick passage to care.

He guided her hips up and down, sitting a nice pace which she followed, hips rolling gracefully against his and lighting up every pleasure centre in his body. His breath rasped out of him, breaking in weird places as she picked up the pace and his hips began to buck up to meet hers half way. Sakura cried out, her head falling back as he hit a spot inside her that made her instantly wind even tighter around him. Kakashi grunted and responded by slamming her hips down harder against his so that she was a mess of broken moans and stuttering breaths that pitched higher with every rough snap of his cock inside her. Her forehead fell against his as Kakahsi forcefully took the lead from her, body overwhelming hers and emerald eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of sensations he was causing her.

"Sakura," he ground out, fingers digging in the flesh of her ass and roughly grinding her against him, "look at me."

The rosette made a small sound at the back of her throat and opened her eyes. Hazy green gazed at him from behind sooty, lashes. The dark eyeliner rimming her eyes made them look smouldering and dangerous and he had never been so turned on in his life as he was in that second, eyes locked with hers as he thrust so deeply inside her, the head of his cock hit her end with every push of his hips.

Her mouth was open in a silent scream as he continued to relentlessly work his way into her body, stretching her up to fit him with every move. When his hand wormed between their bodies and rubbed harshly at her clit, she let out a broken cry, and her eyes shut tightly again.

"Sakura," he growled, feeling his orgasm approaching closer, "open your eyes."

She bit hard on her lip as she once again forced them open and his balls tightened, ready for release.

"Good girl," he rasped, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth and nipping hotly at it. "I want to watch you when you come for me."

"K-kakashi— f-fuck," her words rushed out of her broken and breathy, and her nails sank in his biceps as she reached her high and dragged him along with her. Kakashi's vision was momentarily blinded as she milked his orgasm out of him and he came in long, hard spurts inside her, filling her up.

" _Yes, yes,_ yesss _!_ " Sakura went wild in his arms, hips grinding mercilessly against him, chasing release.

Once spent, she slumped against him, breathing heavily, eyeliner slightly smudged and lipstick a mess.

There was only silence for a long time before she pulled his softening length out of her and moulded her curves to his. "Hmm... congratulations, you just gave me sex hair."

Kakashi let out a startled laugh and nipped playfully at her earlobe. "I regret nothing."

"Hmm." She grunted in agreement and pressed a kiss to his chin as she sat back to look at him with mischievous eyes. "Let's go back to my place."

Kakashi arched a cocky eyebrow. "Can't get enough of me?"

"Got that right." She grinned and pressed another kiss to his lips; slow and lazy and filthy, "I'm not nearly done with you, Kakashi, not even close." She murmured against his mouth as her tongue teased his lower lip.

"Oh, baby girl, took the words straight out of my mouth."

/

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had excused himself to catch some fresh air. His heart was still racing from the loud music rocking the walls and his head felt light from all the champagne he consumed. He leaned against a white car parked just outside and let out a slow breath, eyes roaming his surroundings. Just on the other side of the parking was a black car rocking without any apparent cause. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up and he cautiously approached the vibrating metal only to stop dead in his tracks.

The windows were heavily tinted but the windshield was not and he could see pale skin, messy pink hair and— Sakura, his ex-girlfriend from his high school days was half naked on Kakashi Hatake's lap, giggling as he kissed teasingly at her neck, hands tangling in her bubblegum strands and arranging them in all kinds of messy fashions.

He stood rooted in spot, slightly bewildered as he watched Kakashi help her push her arms through the straps of her dress and then playfully push her down on the seats and drag her panties up her legs, all while he nipped and kissed at her ankle.

The passenger door suddenly opened and Sakura stumbled out, still giggling over something, completely oblivious to Sasuke's presence.

Kakashi was out too a second later, hair a wilder mess and chin covered with lipstick. "You little minx!"

Sakura squealed as he pinned her body against the car and he grinned down at her, cheeks as flushed as hers. "What am I going to do with you?"

Sakura grinned back, lips pouting slightly. "Kiss me?"

Kakashi huffed out a laugh, but he complied, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. "You're abusing your charms."

"Says the man who can't keep his hands to himself," the rosette teased, eyes alight and Sasuke didn't have to be a genius to recognise her glow was in fact, just the look of a woman who had been thoroughly ravished and very satisfied.

"Caught." Kakashi shrugged carelessly but he had a very satisfied smile on his face. "But I can tell you like my hands on you, baby."

"Caught," Sakura parroted, absolutely shameless and proceeded to open the driver's door and sink in. "Now, you coming or not? I can think of a few things to do with you."

"Do they involve you naked?"

"Depends on how charming you'll be."

"I love a good challenge."

Their voices faded away as Kakashi got into the car and Sakura expertly slid out of the parking with one sharp turn and drove away into the sunset.

Sasuke remained in spot, wildly conflicted. He was now a married man— a happily married man because he did love Karin. But there was just a tiny part of him that grumbled unhappily at the sight of a girl that he once had wrapped around his finger fooling around with one of his favourite authors.

Ex's were supposed to downgrade... not hook up with a man so successful it was awe inspiring.

Sasuke huffed. Whatever. It was his wedding night. Sakura wouldn't be the only one getting some tonight.

With a satisfied nod, Sasuke walked back into the reception and with that started a new chapter of his life. Little did he know, the same could be said for Sakura.

/

* * *

 **Don't you dare ask for a part 3. Absolutely not. None of these puppy dog eyes will move me. Absolutely not happening.**

 **Beta'd by Denilmo.**


End file.
